


I fought for you and paid the price

by ThatGuyJake16



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), M/M, Miraak Lives (Elder Scrolls), Rejection, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyJake16/pseuds/ThatGuyJake16
Summary: Ja'vira is a race of khajiit that looks more mer than beast. That isnt the only thing about him. After nearly losing his head over a mistake hes forced to save nirn from akatosh's first born and later from the first dragonborn. After saving miraak from oblivion his soul longs for the other dovahkiin. Turns out theyre soul mates but miraak has yet to find out. After adjusting to the times both dragon blooded mortals have been long apart from the world of men and mer when a dragon shows up on the elder davahkiins door step. Ja'vira has changed and paarthurnax thinks he can help. Just what happened?
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I fought for you and paid the price

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summeries and tagging im sorry.  
> Sorry for the spelling errors as well.  
> My second skyrim fic  
> May or may not do more if its well liked  
> Ja'vira is my character ive been playing and this came to mind and my fingers flew to make this  
> Please dont be too harsh in responses

Ja'vira's life wasnt... that of a normal khajiit. He was an ohmes khajiit first off. He looked more mer that beast thanks to the twin moons so he could avoid most rules barring his kind in skyrim. He had guarded a caravan but his soul... called for more. It was when he was about to be beheaded over a misunderstanding when things took a turn. A black dragon, civil war, dragonborn, the greybeards. His head hurt from the information being crammed into it over the months after helgen. His blood and soul was that of the dov, old flying rulers of the land. His voice, thuum, caried power. He was suddenly slapped with so many responsibilities and expectations. He was to slay the world eater and bring peace. He trained hard and gathered what he would need. New shouts, dragon souls, armor, weapons, potions. By the time he went to sovenguard he had a legendary dragon priest mask, shouts to summon a dragon from the soul carin, a bow from an elven god, body armor and a sword made from bone. Alduin had fallen to him but his soul wasnt to be claimed. Akatosh had other plans. Ja'vira didnt mind, he was tired and finally able to rest. Or he thought he could. Odd cultists attacked him for being a false dragon born?? This khajiit was missing the simple life back home. More so when he was forced to head towards solstein. There he learned of miraak and something.. something tugged at his *soul* when they met. The first dragonborn was trying to free himself from apocrypha and continue his world take over. The mer like khajiit could sense... a sadness with the older dovakiin. Dispite miraaks plans ja'vira wanted to free him. Get him help. Get him home. His soul wanted the first dragonborn but... he didnt know if the old priest felt the same. At their battle he risked it all. Nearly fought Mora just to keep miraak alive. He put his soul and life on the line for him. Mora let them go and they awoke in.. skyrim. At the peak of the throat of the world. Not unusual for the khajiit. Happened before but he hated the cold and he was... very very tired. Miraak seemed as drained as him... the fight and rushing of soul absorbion followed by fleeing the daedric relem was taxing. Maybe... maybe now they could be closer? Find out why his dovah soul longs for the ancient priest? Sadly... the last dragonborn would not get such a pleasure. Miraak was as cold and harsh as the land he wishes to rule. Dispite ja'vira giving him potions and bite of food he had to help, putting his own health aside for the other. In the end the khajiit was left on tbe cold peak, drained beyond possible, as miraak took the help, lashed out, and headed off to the labyrinthian. It hurt deeply... why? Why did it cut deeper than a blade? Ja'vira doesnt... cant understand... after passong out he was awoken by old paarthunax. The elder had few words for his questions but one thing caught the mortals interest. Dragons can feel soul bonds. Soul mates. Its very possible that miraak was his soulmate... who had rejected him. Ja'vira nodded and slinked away. His soulmate.. a wild concept for him. He hid inside one of his many homes he had gathered over his work for skyrim and stared and his acquired priest mask. He wished to chase after miraak and explain this information to him but.. now a small voice in his mind told him the dovakiin wouldnt be friendly. He had rejected him once whose to say he wouldnt take it further? Attack once more dispite being saved and weak? The thought struck deep and kept him in his home. Days passed since the battle of the dragonborns. Then weeks. Then months. The world moved on without the hero that saved them. Who would need the last dragonborn now anyway? Alduin gone, the white dragon ruling in the mortal dovah's place since many would not bow to him dispite his thuum being the strongest. The civil war was dying out and no other threats seemed world ending. Ja'vira? He.. had changed. His eyes no lomger cat like but serpent. Hidden under his hair and paint laid scales and the start of horns. The souls of the fallen hes taken has started to effect him, change him. When the signs had started he had rushed to the greybeards but they had no idea. He sought help from the blades, they attacked him. The collage of winterhold held no answers. He was on his own. This hasnt been recorded or even happened before. He hasnt been able to even speak to paar or any other dov. So he hid it. Beneath his priest mask his new secret laid. As his form changed so did miraak far away. The first dragonborn had adjusted to the new modern age and began to fix up the old capital from the time of the dov. It was empty amd vast but he had plans. He would bring back the priests and bring the old place to its former glory. He knew his plans for world domination would be thwarted by the last dovakiin so maybe... a new path was to be taken. With dragons flying the skies maybe... maybe the cult could be rebuilt? Not once the empire it was of course but.. honoring and controlling them. Informing the ignorant nords of the danger and glory of the flying beasts. It had taken some time of course to find the dead priests, return their masks and bring them back to life. Their bodies would take time to heal and become what they once were but his plan was coming along nicely. When a dragon had sought him out was when things took a twist he hadnt foreseen. The last dragonborn had changed, had a feral side to him, needed his help. Paarthunax believed miraak could help ja'vira with what was happening. He didnt expect what he was greeted with when he went to help the feral dovakiin. Strange glossy horns sprouted from his head and twisted proudly. A long, sleek tail lashed behind him with slashed blood covering the soft looking scales. The exposed skin had the same scales that gleamed in the light. What caught his attention the most were the khajiits eyes. A fierce icy blue only a frost dov held with a glassy, feral look to them. Ja'vira had changed drastically and proudly showed it. The moment the younger dragonborn spotted miraak he growled low in his throat and riased his masked face high, trying to intimate him.   
"Dragonborn what on nirn has happened to you? A spell gone wrong? A curse from old mora?" Miraaks voice held strong as he readied his sword incase of a battle. Hes never seen this before but.. had read passing phrases about dragonborns having small changes in personality if they indulged in their dovah side. Could this be what happen but amplified by dragon souls? Or was it a cruel twist from akatosh after defeating alduin? He had little answers and Ja'vira has bested him before.   
The last dragonborn lashed his tail and snarled at him but.. made no move. Instead he seemed to... relax almost. His eyes never left the older priest as the khajiit started to stalk around him, tail tip twitching. Curious. Miraak let him move about before speaking once more.  
"You clearly recognize me. Understand my words. How long have you been like this hm? I was told you were feral, lashing out on anything that moved. Yet for me you seem reluctant to do such acts. What happened dovakiin? What happened while away?"  
Ja'vira paused behind him before slowly reaching out. Miraak stood still and tilted his head as the hand gently sat in the middle of his shoulder blades. He kept still even as the half dov crept closer. Then.. he heard it. A soft purr. This is not at all what he expected of today. He was about to speak when he felt his old soul stirr. A feeling he hasnt had in eras. A sign of a soulmate nearby.   
"Oh. Oh i see. How long have you known? Our first meeting? I hope not. The thought alone sounds tortuous... perhaps this plays a role in your new appearance. I wish for you to follow me back to where ive been residing since returning. There we can figure this out better."  
Ja'vira huffed softly but nodded and softly headbutted the elders shoulder with his new horns. They had some words and work ahead of him


End file.
